


Aroma Therapy

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Aroma Therapy, Dreamlike, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: "Feelin' okay, Buck?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Aroma Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50439261206/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
